A fine metal wire which is configured by forming a metal fine particle layer in a recessed portion of a mold, and then, by placing, pressing, and closely attaching an uneven pattern surface of the mold onto a front surface of a photocurable resin layer on a substrate, and by allowing the metal particle layer to adhere to the photocurable resin layer by hardening a photocurable resin, is known (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).